An electronic device usually includes one or more electronic components mounted to a printed circuit board (PCB). A PCB includes conductive layers to provide power and ground to the electronic components and to communicate signals among the electronic components. Traditionally PCBs have included a single insulating layer on which conductive layers were provided at the top and/or bottom thereof. More recently, PCBs have begun to have multiple layers in so-called PCB stackups, in which there are multiple conductive layers and multiple insulating layers interleaved among the conductive layers, so that more complex and sophisticated electronic devices can be fashioned in a minimum of area.